Adelaine
Adelaine is a fictional character and major antagonist from The Adventures of Peter, Paddington & Newton. Like The Pigeon, she is an Eternal Judge Of Wisdom and has been existing for billions of years. Because of this, she is one of the most powerful characters in the entire TAPPN universe, matched with the other Judges. She later reformed to be good. Appearance and Design Adelaine is a female vixen, bearing resemblance to a Red Fox. She has dark gold fur that covers her skin and bright blue eyes. She normally wears generic Japanese school uniform (specifically a sailor fuku) with a white shirt, red tie and plaid short skirt, however, before the EJWs disbanded, she used to wear a white and gold robe along with the rest of them. The tip of her ears and her tails are coloured white, as well has her muzzle. Her hair is also somewhat long, but is usually seen tied back. She stands fairly tall, being 6ft 10in tall which is taller than Newton or The Ultimate. She also wears a grey and red bracelet around her left arm. According to The Pigeon, it's a universal translator and allows her to understand various languages in the known universe. Whenever Adelaine becomes angry or she is attacking someone with her tails, her pupils disappear and her eyes turn completely white. In some cases, an orange aura emits from her as well. History and Background Adelaine was part of a clan called The Eternal Judges Of Wisdom, a commune of 20-30 beings who possessed great knowledge, powers and respect for one another. After the events of The Big Bang, for some unknown reason, they all disbanded and went their own separate ways. Each of them going to different galaxies, dimensions and whatnot. Adelaine was alone, visiting a vibrant planet in the Andromeda Galaxy (at that point, due to her young age, she only had one tail) and resided their peacefully. She was on this undisclosed planet for about 100 years, where she eventually grew more tails and grew more powerful. By the time she got her 4th tail, she started to feel very lonely for herself. After she had finished that killing spree, she teleported herself to another dimension (which happened to be Parallel Earth) and she was captured by the U.S. Military. She was locked in a test tube for several months where they analysed what she was and conducted various experiments on her. They perceived her as an alien with Kitsune powers, which to an extent was correct and found out she had no skeleton and that her insides were hollow, though did contain muscles and reservoirs of Liquid Helium. She later woke up and managed to escape, but, to her left once she got out, The Absolute and Ultimate were under construction. She didn't do anything about it and didn't even destroy the planet, since it was too strange for her and simply wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. She finally reached the dimension of Earth, where TAPPN takes place in the 1960s. She stayed down low due to how dangerous and organised these humans can be from past experiences. To keep her Hydrogen levels intact, she would drain crude or distilled oil from local oil fields or tanks with her tails. She could also drain Hydrogen from Humans and Hybrids, but she only did this if she was angered by them. Personality Adelaine is shown to be one of the few, if not only, psychologically unstable characters in TAPPN. Relationships The Pigeon and other EJoWs - According to The Pigeon, Adelaine behaved well around the other judges. It was only after she went insane from being lonely did she start disrespecting them. Paddington - After being rescued by him and having her injuries taken care of, Adelaine ended up becoming attracted towards Paddington. It was the first time she encountered this emotion with another being, so much to the point where she changed her main motives as she wants to live with Paddington together and raise a child as well. Peter and Newton - The Ultimate and The Absolute - Adelaine fears both The Ultimate and The Absolute after being knocked into a comatose state by a prototype of the androids, where she was captured by the U.S Military in the Parallel Earth. She remained in complete denial that she was outsmarted by the androids and that they could kill her with the Fail-Safe until she died. Powers & Abilities Being an Eternal Judge of Wisdom, Adelaine possesses a wide range of near god-like powers. Powers with a * in front of them were not accessible unless she had all 9 tails: Claw Retraction -''' Adelaine can use her claws for engaging in hand-to-hand combat if needed. The levels of how strong her claws got are as follows: * 1 Tail - Weak as glass. * 3 Tails - Hard as human nails. * 5 Tails - Hard as Gypsum. * 7 Tails - Hard as Topaz. * 8 Tails - Hard as Diamond. * 9 Tails - Could theoretically slice Newton's Sword. '''*Dream Manipulation - Adelaine is able to enter and alter with dreams of those, whether they are daydreaming or dreaming whilst asleep. She can interact with those dreaming, but she cannot kill someone in their dreams. Enhanced Durability and Endurance -''' Adelaine can engage in battle for much longer and take more hits than the average human can. 'Enhanced Senses -' Adelaine can smell, hear and see at distances of around 4 to 5 times the best human can. 'Enhanced Speed and Flight -' Like all EJoWs, Adelaine is capable of flight and can fly up to a maximum speed of 8 times the speed of light. However, she can only reach that speed in space. On a planetary biosphere, she is capped to Mach 1 unless she is leaving the planet (due to escape velocity) '*Intangibility -' Adelaine can phase through almost any solid material like a ghost. When she does this, she has a faint golden outline around her. She cannot pass through some materials, such as Lead. I'nterstellar Travel -' Along with the ability to fly in space, she is capable of travelling to different galaxies, planets and dimensions. '''Magical/Cosimic Immunity - Like other EJoWs, Adelaine has complete immunity to various cosmic based sources, attacks and even the strongest of magical attacks, curses and spells. Prehensile Tails -''' Adelaine's most powerful weapons are her 9 tails. They are extremely deadly and can perform a wide range of attacks and actions, such as: * Stretching to a maximum length around 90 feet. * Punching with a force of a professional boxer. * Shielding Adelaine or anybody else from attacks. * Grabbing onto and throwing other people and/or objects with immense force. * Draining fluids from liquid bodies or living beings via osmosis. * Generating a powerful suction to draw in or swallow creatures and object whole. She can reach normally 50,000Pa from '''each tail but has on one occasion reached 90,000Pa, but only for 10 seconds before collapsing of fatigue. '*Radiation Immunity -' Adelaine is immune to all forms of hazardous radiation. Giving her the ability to survive on pretty much any planet or environment. 'Semi-Immortality -' Adelaine, like all EJWs, doesn't physically age and can only die in specific circumstances. Weaknesses Whilst she possesses many powers at her disposal, she is not without fault: * If her tails get clogged up and/or pierced in some way, she receives a lot of pain and could even paralyse her. * Adelaine can only be killed in 2 ways: If her tails are all cut off at the same time or when she reaches the age of approximately 19 billion years old . *Adelaine has an extremely short temper and gets mad when things don't end up going her way. Although she can build her rage to enhance her fire power, she ends up most of the time making stupid decisions in battle when she is angry. *To keep her powers stable, she requires a healthy amount of energy to survive. She gains energy by draining proteins, eating other creatures or passively absorbing the Hydrogen around her in Outer Space. Feats * Survived The Ultimate's Railgun blast * Destroyed a planet 1.7x the size of Jupiter in under 10 minutes * Survived being decapitated by The Absolute's Heron Slash * * Category:Characters Category:Antagonists